Liberation Army
---- *'Mayzie' ---- *Beast Rune: Razorade *Circle Rune: tbd *Gate Rune: tbd |internationalrelations = Protectorate Kronos |forumurl = http://www.cn-liberationarmy.com |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/la |ircchannel = #LA |statsdate = 9th June 2010 |totalnations = 17 |totalstrength = 561,000.00 |avgstrength = 33,000 |totalnukes = 125 |score = 2.14 }} Liberation Army (LA) is a small but growing alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was officially founded on 9 June 2010, although work began on the alliance on 15 April 2010. History of Liberation Army The Liberation Army began as an idea back in early 2009, an idea that stemmed from some of the similarities between the game series Suikoden and Cybernations. The recruitment, team work, battles and the building of a strong alliance where each person contributes in their own way were some of the foundations of which this alliance would be built. On 15 April 2010, Mayzie was given temporary protection by 1 Touch Football so that he could begin officially working on Liberation Army. Liberation Army HQ (forums) was created and over the next two months as more things were put into place, members began to join. Declaration of Existance On 9 June 2010, Liberation Army, now with seven members, Mayzie, Jiros (Uisge Beatha), sonofabc, CrazySonOfA, AsaCavanagh, Ivan III and Sydie officially declared it's existence along with its first treaty. (DoE: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=87238 ) A protectorate treaty with Kronos would serve as a good starting point for LA, while it built up its membership numbers, nuclear arsenal and developed relations with other alliances. Continued Progress Despite all of the founding members other than the alliance leader, Mayzie leaving the alliance or CN altogether, on 23 October, Liberation Army reached the 500,000 total nation strength milestone. Things were coming along nicely, tech deals flowing, membership numbers on the increase and aid programs working well. Changes to the charter were made to allow for more flexibility in government and the electoral procedures were scrapped as they were proving unnecessary with the alliance having a fairly small number of members. With the disbandment of Liberation Army's former protectors Kronos, LA's friends in Colossus took up the temporary protection of the alliance until something more permanent could be sorted. Liberation Army Charter Article 1: Preamble We, the kingdoms of the Liberation Army (LA) do ratify this document in order to outline the goals, the rights and responsibilities of our members, the structure of our alliance and to guide us in our quest to accomplish those goals. We exist to bring together the 108 Stars of Destiny, to create a strong and enjoyable community, to protect our members to the best of our abilities, to encourage good economic growth within our ranks and promote a high level of knowledge of all aspects of Cybernations. We shall master magics, both ancient and modern, in our quest; we shall seek allies among great nations to help us secure our ends. Article 2: Admission & Expulsion Any nation is able to apply to join the Liberation Army and will have their application considered by the government & membership of our alliance prior to being approved or rejected. Nations are required to register and put in an application at http://www.cn-liberationarmy.com, filling in the application template, answering all questions honestly to the best of their knowledge. Any member incapable of following instructions from LA government officials, persistently in breach of our charter or found guilty of attempting to bring harm to Liberation Army or her allies will find themselves expelled from the alliance. We shall not suffer fools gladly. Article 3: Rights & Responsibilities Members of Liberation Army are required to remain active, assist each other where possible, defend each other’s nations as they would defend their own and remain respectable when communicating with others. We serve each other with honor and chivalry, as befits those on a quest to recover the great Stars of Destiny. Members help shape the alliance’s direction by electing a government, voting on member acceptance and suggest and help implement changes for the betterment of the alliance. Members are also afforded the protection, financial aid, trade and technology support, access to guides and assistance from the vastly experienced members of Liberation Army. Article 4: Goverment The Bearers of the True Runes are the governing body of the Liberation Army. *All but the Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune are democratically elected every two months, with government votes counting as two votes and members votes as one. *In the case of a tie, the Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune will select a candidate from those with a tied number of votes. *If there are no candidates for a role, the Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune may appoint someone from the membership of Liberation Army to fill the void. *Members may run and be elected/appointed into multiple positions within the alliance. *Rune Bearers may be removed from government by a ¾ majority vote. In the case of a Rune Bearer being removed or resigning from government, the Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune will appoint a replacement to serve until the next elections are held. Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune Bearer of the Beast Rune - Bearer of the Circle Rune - Bearer of the Gate Rune Soul Eater - The Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune is the head of the alliance, he/she oversees all aspects of the alliance, offering guidance and assistance where necessary to the other True Rune holders and Stars of Destiny. All alliance decisions must be approved by the Bearer of the Soul Eater Rune and he/she will serve in this role until resignation. Upon resignation, a new bearer must be elected by the alliance in the same way other Rune Bearers are elected. Beast Rune - The Bearer of the Beast Rune is in charge of all military aspects of the Liberation Army, including but not limited to Warchest checks, calculating reparations, military co-ordination and ensuring the alliance is always ready for war. Circle Rune - The Bearer of the Circle Rune is in charge of all internal affairs aspects of the Liberation Army, including but not limited to the organisation of Trade Circles, Tech Deals and Growth Programs, Recruitment, Induction and Mentoring. Gate Rune - The Bearer of the Gate Rune is in charge of all external affairs aspects of the Liberation Army, including but not limited to the upkeep of embassies and relations with other alliances, keeping the alliance up to date on world affairs and attempting to resolve any unwarranted attacks on LA via diplomatic means. Article 5: Wars Raiding – Liberation Army permits raiding providing members abide by the following rules or get their raid approved by either the Bearer of the Beast Rune or Soul Eater Rune. *No raiding nations in alliances with more than one member. *No raiding nations with nuclear weapons or a Manhattan Project. *No raiding nations on the Aqua team. *No raiding Prisoners of War (PoW’s) or nations on applicant or academy alliance affiliations. *Know that you raid at your own risk and only in very extreme circumstances will the alliance get involved. Nuclear – Nuclear first strikes are to be authorised by the Bearer of the Beast Rune or Soul Eater Rune. Nuclear retaliation is permitted without authorisation. We shall fight valiantly in defense of our lands, Stars, and Runes. Spying – Spying on other alliances or nations is not permitted, unless a state of war exists between the two parties or the spy operation is approved by the Beast Rune or Soul Eater Rune Bearers. Article 6: Charter Amendments Charter amendments must be unanimously approved by the Bearers of the True Runes. Foreign Affairs LA Foreign Affairs